Pets
Pet List These are pets you can collect which are original to the site, and those which are user-made. Please do not add any user-made pets here. User made pets are distinguished by the inclusion of "created by" in the Breed. User made pets can be added under the 'Shops' section of the wikia website. 'Canines' *A Splash of Color Wolf *Albino Wolf *American Husky *Arctic Wolf *Aura Wolf *Beagle Dog *Black and Tan Coonhound *Border Collie *Bright Lavender Wolf *Bronze Wolf *Cheese Wolf *Chocolate Brown Wolf *Dalmatian Dog *Dragon Dog *Ghost Wolf *Gold Wolf *Golden Retriever *Gray and White Winged Wolf *Gray Wolf *Great Dane *Jelly Donut Wolf *Miniature Rough Collie *Minty Swirl Wolf *Normal Coyote *Normal Winged Wolf *Northern Lights Wolf *Omnom Ice Cream Wolf *Pure Black Wolf *Pure White Wolf *Rainbow Jelly Husky *Rough Collie *Shades of Chocolate Husky *Silver Wolf *Sour Apple Wolf *Starry Wolf *Strawberry Cream Wolf *Sweet Berry Wolf *Sweet Blueberry Wolf *Tan Dachshund *Turkish or Iranian Wolf *Vampire Wolf 'Dragons' Gaia Series *Armagaia *Atlantis *Ice *Normal *Metal *Moon *Sun Limegreen Series *Dark *Earth *Limegreen *Space *Temple *Water Limegreen Spotted Series *Bleached *Cloud *Dark *Mint *Normal *Puzzle *Green Puzzle *Red Puzzle *Winter Misc *Quetzacoatyl *Blue Speckled Quetzacoatyl *Deep Sea Water *Halloween *Jumbo Wyvern Dragon *Narcissos *Rainbow Dragon *Rock *Seaside Wyvern Dragon 'Felines' *African Leopard *Albino cat *American Shorthair Brown Classic Tabby *Aura *Balinese *Bengal *Bengal Tiger *Birman *Black and white cat *Blaze *Bobtail Ghost *Bright ginger *British *Brown bengal *Bubble *Calico *Calico Koi *Canadian Lynx *Candy Cane *Candy Cane - Blueberry *Candy Cane - Grape *Candy Cane - Spearmint *Caramel Apple *Caramel Stripe *Cat of Darkness *Chocolate Stripe *Christmas Joy *Christmas Tree *Cityscape *Cloudy *Cookie *Cotton Candy *Dark Rainbow Tiger *Devil Cat *Dragon Cat *Dragon Cat - Forest *Dragon Cat - Grape Jelly *Dragon Cat - Thunder *Dragon Cat - Water *Egyptian Mau *Elemental Fire Cat *Elemental Water Cat *European Burmese *Explosive Cat *Explosive Cat - Blue *Explosive Cat - Pink *Explosive Cat - Purple *Fancy Silver Tabby *Flame Red Tiger *Fluffy Tuxedo *Ginger Mix *Gray Tabby *Happy Birthday Lighstream *Himalayan White & Brown *Honeydew Tiger *Hooded Black *Ice Lynx *Ice Tiger *Javanese Cat *Lucky Bamboo *Maine Coon *Marikit *Morphing *Mountain Lion *Munchkin - Black *Munchkin - Brown *Munchkin - Seal Lynx *MWC Colored Egg *Mystery *Neon Purple Jelly *Nightmare *Normal Cheetah *Normal Tiger *Norweigan Forest Cat *Ocean Light *Omnom Ice Cream *Panda *Persian *Persian - Blueberry *Persian - Chocolate *Persian - Grape *Puffluff *Rainbow Tiger *Ribbon *Ruddy Abyssinian *Rudolph *Russian Blue *Sabertooth *Siamese *Silver Ocicat *Silver Tabby *Snow Leopard *Snow Leaopard Cat *Snowflake *Somali *Special Edition - Minty Green *Special Edition - Pink *Special Edition - Red *Special Edition - Yellow *Strawberry Tiger *Striped Brown Ocicat *Sunshine *Sweet Desert Siamese Twins *Swirly Butterfly *Tortoiseshell & White *Trotoiseshell *Toyger *Turkish Van *Valentine Winged *Vampire Kitten *White Tiger *Zombie Cat 'Fish' *Blueberry Gummy *Chocolate *Clown *Mystic Crest 'Rabbits/Easter Eggs' *Albino Easter Egg *Blue Striped Easter Egg *Blueberry Striped Easter Egg *Bright Berry Easter Egg *Bright Green Easter Egg *Bright Teal Easter Egg *Dark Easter Egg *Easter Bunny 2011 *Light Brown Bunny *Lime Sorbet Easter Egg *Milk Chocolate Easter Egg *Orange Sherbet Easter Egg *Pastel Blue Easter Egg *Pastel Green Easter Egg *Pastel Pink Easter Egg *Pastel Sunset Easter Egg *Pastel Yellow Easter Egg *Rabid Zombie Rabbit *Rainbow Pastel Easter Egg *Strawberry Sherbert Easter Egg 'Misc' *Albino Ferret *Aqua Emporer Penguin *Bobtail Ghost *Black Bear *Bottlenose Dolphin *Brown Blaze Horse *Bugiken *Cerberus *Chocolate Brown Fennec Fox *Common Racoon *El Chupacabra *Emporer Penguin *Fennec Fox *Foxitten *Giant Panda Bear *Glow in the Dark Panda *Golden Giant Panda Bear *Grizzly Bear *Gryphon *Gyrfalcon *Leopard Gecko *Llama *Mallard Duck *Manapus *Meokie *Mothia *Mystical Unicorn *Normal Badger *Normal Meerkat *Normal Pheonix *Normal Puffbun *Normal Pug *Normal Raptor *Peached Face Lovebird *Peryton *Polar Bear *Racoon Dog *Rainbow Lorikeet *Red Fox *Sable Ferret *Sable Blaze Ferret *Sealaruu *Skyrunner *Strawberry Giant Panda Bear *Sugar Glider *THE FROG *Tiger Salamander *Zombie Swan